Chaos at Ouran Host Club
by Wrenyira
Summary: What happens when three of Haruhi's crazy childhood friends come to Ouran? Mass chaos!
1. Chapter 1

I decided to do this story over again. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club. I only own Aoi, Akira, Kaede, and the story

* * *

It was a perfectly normal day at the host club. Tamaki was yelling at Kaoru and Hikaru because they were trying to force Haruhi into girls clothes, Haruhi had run away, Honey and Mori were eating cakes, and Kyoya was using his laptop. Suddenly, a girl came twirling in the room, listening to her iPod and singing to Umbrella by Rihanna. She had long black hair that was tinged in red, had purple eyes, and was wearing black jeans and a black t-shirt with a red stripes. She came to a stop when she saw group of boys staring at her.

"Crap, where am I?" she said.

"Hello, princess. This is the Ouran Host Club." Tamaki said turning on host mode.

"Right," She turned toward the window and took her cell phone out her pocket. "Hey, Kaede. I'm lost again. I'm in this place called "Ouran Host Club". Yeah I know you don't know where that is. Just follow the tracker you put on my cellphone." She hung up and stared out the window like she was waiting for someone.

"Who are you?" Kaoru asked.

"My name's Akira." She said. Suddenly, everyone heard a helicopter right outside the building. A rope ladder appeared next to the window. Akira opened the window and got onto the ladder. "Bye!" she yelled.

Haruhi came into the room and looked around at all the other members of the club staring at the window. "What's going on?" she asked.

"Haruhi! Haruhi! This girl came in and she left the room on a helicopter!" Honey said and ran towards her. "She said her name was Akira!"

"Akira?" Haruhi asked. When Honey nodded Haruhi thought _It__ couldn't possibly be the Akira I know, right?_

The Next Day…

* * *

Haruhi was sitting at her desk in between Kaoru and Hikaru's desks when the teacher announced there were two new transfer students from America. Two girls walked into the room. One was wearing the regular girl uniform and the other was wearing a black version. The one who had the regular uniform had purple eyes and short black hair. The other girl was Akira. 

"Hi! I'm Aoi Suzuki," the girl with short black hair said.

"I'm Akira Suzuki." Akira said.

"We're twins." Both of them said in unison.

"Welcome!" the teacher said. "You two can sit in the two seats behind Haruhi Fujioka and Kaoru Hitachiin."

"Wait what? Haruhi?" Akira and Aoi shouted together.

"Akira?! Aoi?!" Haruhi yelled and stood up at the same time.

"What are you doing here?!" They all shouted together.

"Hey! It's you!" Hikaru and Kaoru said in unison and they both pointed at Akira.

"I'm glad we all know each other but sit down!" the teacher bellowed.

They all sat down at the same time. Class continued like normal until it was break time. Then Akira and Aoi resumed their positions from before and Kaoru and Hikaru pointed again and Haruhi stood up.

"It's you two!" Akira said and pointed at Kaoru and Hikaru with her left and right hands.

"Haruhiiiiiii!" Tamaki said as he walked into the classroom. He noticed Akira and he pointed at her while screaming. Suddenly, a boy walked into the room. He had black hair that was in a ponytail and purple eyes. "Let's all calm down." He said.

"Kaede!" Aoi said and she ran to the boy. "I'm confused about what's going on. All these people seem to be upset about Akira being here and what's Haruhi doing here?"

"Kaede? What are you doing here?" Haruhi said.

"Who's the guy?" Hikaru said when he calmed down.

"Guy? I'm a girl." Kaede said.

"What?!" Hikaru said.

"Kaede, Aoi, and Akira Suzuki, they are daughters of the actress Miyako Suzuki and the director Daichi Suzuki. They are the childhood friends of Haruhi but they moved away when she was 11. They've moved back with their parents. Akira was here yesterday looking around the school when she got lost the club and was picked up by their parent's helicopter that was here because Akira has the tendency to get lost. Kaede likes to cross-dress and dislikes Ouran Academy's girls unform. Aoi and Akira are in class 1-A and Kaede is in class 3-A." Kyoya said as he walked in the room reading from a file. Honey and Mori and followed him into the room.

"Is he a stalker?" Akira said and she stared at Kyoya.

"So you three know Haruhi's a girl?" Tamaki asked.

"Well duh!" Akira said. "What I want to know is why Haruhi is a boy now."

"I've got a stupid debt to them." Haruhi said.

"Oh really? How much?"

"Eight million yen," Haruhi said.

"Do you want me to pay for you?" Akira asked.

"No thanks Akira I want to pay the debt myself."

"Okay, if you say so." Akira said. "Now who's the person in charge of this host club."

Everyone except Kaede and Aoi pointed at Tamaki.

"So you're the leader? You've been making our poor Haruhi pretend to be a male. Kaede, can I punch him in the face?

"Akira," Kaede said warningly. "You know what happened last time."

"Yeah, well he was only in the hospital for a week. I don't know why he was making such a big deal over a broken jaw." Akira said.

Kaede gave Akira a withering look and rolled her eyes while sighing. "No Akira. We can't let you repeat what happened in America."

"What happened in America?" Haruhi asked curiously.

"Well, Akira kind of terrorized her middle school by bullying random people and some teachers." Kaede said.

"Akira!" Haruhi said in shock.

"I only seriously injured four. It's not a big deal!" Akira insisted.

"Well, you're not going to do that here." Haruhi said.

"Fine, Haruhi." Akira said and she rolled her eyes.

"Haruhi! It's time to go to the club!" Honey said.

"We're coming." Akira said.

"Fine," Kyoya said calmly.


	2. Chapter 2

This is a disclaimer, yay!: I do not in any way own Ouran. If I did I would be showing off my drawing skills right now. I only own my characters: Akira, Kaede, and Aoi.

* * *

The whole group walked to the Music Room with Akira glaring at the host club while clinging on to Haruhi.

"Uh… Akira?" Haruhi said. "Could you get off?"

"But Haruhi!" Akira whined.

"Please get off."

Akira sniffed and went into an emo corner like a certain host we know.

Hikaru grinned at Kaoru and said "She seems a lot like Tamaki. I think we found a new toy."

Kaoru smiled evilly back.

Hikaru and Kaoru somehow managed to slide to Haruhi.

"Haruhi, you have some hair in your face." Hikaru said and he brushed it from her face. He kept his fingers on her face much longer than needed. Akira and Tamaki turned and gaped and before Kaoru could do anything Akira leaped on Hikaru and promptly began beating him up.

"Hikaru!" Kaoru screamed and tried to save him. Suddenly, Kaede appeared out of nowhere and grabbed Akira by her hair. Akira screamed out of pain and outrage of being pulled away from her prey.

Kaede turned and held Akira out to her twin, Aoi. "Bad girl!" She pulled a spray bottle from her invisible pocket and sprayed Akira in the face. Akira whimpered.

Haruhi snickered. "Still the same as always." She said.

The rest of the host club stood there in WTFness. "Is she a dog?" Kaoru whispered.

Akira turned and glared and mouthed "You're next"

Kaoru automatically took a step backwards.

Then, Hikaru, who was still lying on the floor, groaned. "You're a monster." He muttered.

"Oh no you didn't!" Akira yelled and tried to leap, forgetting that Kaede was holding on to her hair. "Ow!" She shrieked.

Kaoru kneeled down next to Hikaru. "Are you alright?" He said.

"I am now." Hikaur replied and then they embraced.



The few fan girls in the halls watching what had happened to Hikaru promptly fainted because of extreme blood loss. When they got up they immediately turned to Akira and yelled all together, "She tried to hurt Hikaru! Destroy her." They all began running towards Akira.

"Oh snap!" Akira screamed. "Fan girls! Run!" Kaede let go of Akira's hair and began running away in a random direction. The host club and Aoi soon followed. Luckily, the direction they were running in led to the Music Room. Akira, Kaede, Aoi, and the host club ran in and slammed the door.

"Crap." Akira said and she supported all of her weight on keeping the door shut. The fan girls tried desperately to open the door and kill Akira.

"Such language!" Kaede said and smacked Akira on the head. "Apologize to the world for your foul language!"

"Um… Sorry world?" Akira said.

The fan girls outside who were screaming that they required Akira's blood stopped shouting. One said, "Did she just say sorry?" Another replied, "Yeah!" "Oh, okay." The first said. "Let's leave." They all left to go do whatever they usually did. Akira collapsed on the floor and looked around. Aoi was eating cakes with Hunny and Mori. The rest or the host club were talking to Kaede. Akira sighed and walked over to Kaede.

Akira turned and turned to Hikaru. "I'm sorry." She said.

"Wait, what?" Hikaru replied surprised.

"It was my fault but Haruhi is my precious and you touched her inappropriately. I had to destroy you."

"Oh."

"Keep in mind. Although I am sorry now if you ver attempt anything to my Haruhi again, I will not hesitate to destroy you." She said and she glared at him.

"Okay..." Hikaru said and he backed up.

"Anyway," Haruhi said hesitantly. "Why are you guys here?"

"You don't want us here?" Akira said turning to Haruhi, her eyes filled with tears.

"I didn't mean it like that." Haruhi said shocked.

Akira burst out laughing. "Just kidding. Our mom made Aoi, Kaede, and me take acting lessons. I guess I really am good. We came here because mom got tired of America and decided to move us back here."

"Oh," Haruhi said. "Why am I not surprised? I guess Miyako-san is still the same as always." Suddenly, everyone heard a helicopter outside the window. They all turned around. An astonishingly beautiful woman jumped out of the helicopter and somehow landed through the conveniently open window.

"Oh! It's mother!" Aoi said.

"I came to see how my children were doing." Miyako Suzuki said. She turned to see where she was. She gasped. "Haruhi!" She yelled and just like Akira began clinging on to her.

"Wow! Akira-chan is a lot like her mother!" Hunny exclaimed.

"I am not!" Akira protested.

Everyone looked at Miyako and then back at Akira. "Yes, you are" They all said except Mori who just nodded.

Akira pouted and went into her emo corner.

* * *

Uh… Hello, it's Wrenyira. Please don't kill me. Sorry it's been 3 or 4 months since I last updated. I had writers block. I think I'll be able to write another chapter next week so see you then.


End file.
